Changes
by fantasyfinder06
Summary: I'm sure everyone has wondered how everything began. How James found his passion for others' pain. How Lily learned to despise his very being, and how they both fell in love. RR
1. James? Not a Jerk?

**A/N:** A little plot bunny decided to burrow into my brain. This is kinda like "Stages" except it's a more intimate look into the characters of the Marauder time era. Wee-ha.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. They are J. K. Rowling's creations being used for my entertainment only.

"Now, Lily, I want you to be have yourself."

"Yes, and do well in class."

Her parents looked at her with teary eyes. Lily looked at them both, fearing for her life.

"Th-they've made a mistake, you know. I want to go back home."

"Oh, nonsense, Lily, we always knew you were special." said her mother.

"Mum, you know as well as I do I'm not meant to do this. I'm normal. I want to go home."

"Now, go on, Lil, put on your brave face," said her father gruffly.

"But-"

"Lily, go on. The train's going to leave without you," warned her mother.

Lily shook her head, red curls bouncing around her face.

"I'll be in touch."

The young girl took a shaky breath and boarded the train.

Lily heaved her trunk up the stairs of the train, panting.

"Need a hand?" asked a thin boy of around her age. He had untidy black hair and hazel eyes, framed by round glasses. His smile was wide and addicting, causing the young girl to smile, too.

"Please," she answered.

With his help, Lily was able to secure her luggage and find a compartment with a place for her to sit.

"Well, there you go," said the boy walking to leave.

"Wait! I never thanked you properly, or introduced myself."

The boy looked back.

"Go on, then," he chuckled.

Lily grinned shyly at him.

"Thank you," she said extending a hand.

"You're quite welcome...?"

"Lily. Lily Evans."

"James Potter. Pleasure to meet you, by the way."

Her grin broadened.

"The pleasure's all mine."

"You're a first year, too," noted James.

"Yeah. Looks like we'll be in the same classes."

He smiled.

"Then I won't hate school as much as I thought I would."

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Review to tell me!!!


	2. Sirius the Great

**A/N:** Weee!!!!!!!!! Chapter 2!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!!In this chapter,

we learn how James and Sirius become friends. Heeheehee

**Disclaimer:** I am making no money from this. I wish I were, but I'm not.

James Potter was happily aware of his surroundings. He didn't know anyone but the girl he had just met.

_She's really pretty_.

He walked into his compartment, which had filled up considerably since his last entry. A good-looking boy with black hair and grey eyes sat in one of the seats.

"Hello! I'm Sirius Black. First year. Exciting, eh? My parents already knew, of course. They'll be so disappointed when I'm not in Slytherin."

"James Potter."

Sirius regarded him.

"You're a pureblood, too?"

James nodded.

"Interesting. Which house do you want?"

"My dad was in Gryffindor and my mum was in Ravenclaw. Either of those, I guess."

"I see. Both of my parents were in Slytherin. I was always the black sheep of the family doing good things and standing up for Muggles," he explained.

"Uh huh. Well, it looks like we'll be sitting here a while," commented James.

"Yeah. Say, you like Quidditch?"asked Sirius

"It's only my life. My dad was Seeker for the Gryffindor team since his third year. Could've played for England if he hadn't gone into the Sports Department for the Ministry," said James.

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah, he told me all about it."

"Who's your team?"

"Hornets."

Sirius nodded.

"They're okay. My team is the Tornados. They're dominating this season."

James scoffed.

"They aren't doing _that_ well. I mean, they've got a decent Keeper, but that's it. I swear, they're Chasers don't know how to fly in a straight line."

"Hey now, Potter. That's my team you're insulting."

"It isn't as if I'm insulting your mother, you know."

"I could care less about her! That's my Quidditch team! Show some compassion!"

James and Sirius both started laughing.

"You know, Black, we've got a bit in common."

"I just see Quidditch so far."

The boy with untidy hair shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's something right? Why do you hate your mother?"

"It's not just her, it's my whole family. I don't like talking about it. Have you met any girls yet?"

James nodded.

"Well? Go on, do tell."

"Her name's Lily Evans and she's very attractive, I think. Really nice, too."

"Well, what do you know? How very interesting indeed..."

"What?"

"Well, I was just thinking if you can snag her, I probably can, too."

"Black, come on. Give me a chance."

Sirius looked down at his gurgling stomach.

"I'm starving. Do you know where the lady with the trolley went?"

"What?"

"The food lady! I'm going to die of hunger!"

James fished around in his pocket and pulled out a few Galleons.

"I know I have a Chocolate Frog somewhere," he muttered.

"And you aren't going to eat it?" asked Sirius incredulously.

"No. My mum shoved it in my hand on my way to the platform and I hate these things,"explained James tossing said candy to Sirius.

Black tore the wrapping off with his teeth and devoured the chocolate.

It was an odd way to meet, but James had a feeling the friendship that had blossomed between the two boys would only grow stronger.

**A/N: **Well, what's your verdict? Review and let me know.


	3. Meet Averi

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 3!! We meet one of my favorite Original Characters in this chapter, Averi Jennings. She IS a Mary Sue, but this story isn't about her, so please withhold your flames. YES I finally have updated.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, do you honestly think I'd be writing this?

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPA**

Lily was reading her book intently when she heard a small voice.

"Excuse me, but is anyone sitting here?" asked a slender girl in first year, also. She was very pretty, with raven hair to her waist and icy blue eyes. She had a small mouth with rosebud lips and eyes that seemed to be glued to the floor.

"No, go ahead and sit. I was rather lonely anyway."

The girl smiled kindly, taking the seat across from Lily.

"What's that you're reading?" asked the girl conversationally.

Lily grinned sheepishly.

"Rereading some of the chapters I didn't exactly understand. I never got your name."

"Averi Jennings. Did you understand the other things? I didn't get it at all. Only, I'm from a non-magical family. We were all completely ordinary."

"Really? I am, too. I just...I don't know. I understand _most _of it, but, the things in later chapters... not getting it at all."

Averi nodded, grinning.

"There are so many cute boys on this train. I saw a boy here with dark hair, and, wow...I just think that-"

"Did he have hazel eyes?" asked Lily abruptly, thinking of that James Potter. Averi looked at her oddly and shook her head.

"No... he had grey eyes. Why, what did this boy look like?" asked the raven haired girl, suddenly intrigued.

Lily launched into her story of how he helped her with her things.

"Oh, Lily! That's so _romantic!_"

"Romantic?" asked Lily incredulously.

Averi grinned.

"Never mind. You probably wouldn't get it, but from an outsider's point of view, trust me, it's romantic."

Lily grinned.

"Okay. I'll trust you."

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPA**

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short! Please, leave ideas in reviews, they are very welcome!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know I sound desperate, but... PLEASE!


End file.
